Character Storage Page
Character Storage Page (CSP) is a synopsis page for characters who've yet to have pages. The purpose is to keep a character and write their story as so they can be remembered and thus have their page done later. Acadormus: Grand Chancellor before Morgosos, former general and anti-militarist. Created the Acadormus Reforms. Mentor to Rexus and fairly supported by his people. Alrik Gottsberg: Renowned German field marshal during the Decade's War. Helped liberate much of Asia and Oceania, especially the Pacific. Is a national hero in much of Asia, also Australia. Briefly the Chancellor of the German Confederation following Shöltz's death'. '''Died only a few months into his chancellery, due to complicated health issues and injuries from the war. His sudden death lead to political instability, allowing for Tryton to take control and later causing the German Civil War. 'Pietro Allanoni: Second leader of the Italian Republic, following Dante Lorenzo's resign. Corrupt lier who bribed his way to power, hated by the people but loved by foreign leaders due to his willingness to cooperate and to trade/negotiate. '''Dante Lorenzo: Warhero and public celebrity, worked and won his way to power fairly, anti-corruption but ultimately was forced to resign due to scandals of which he is accused of treason and unconstitutional acts. His most famous scandal was also his last, that being the Maledetto Scandal. He would be found ordering the executions of political opponents by the means of bounty hunters, also using spies as a method to keep himself in power. Fölken von Blitzmark: Siegmann's brother, military prodigy and hardcore pacifist. Committed suicide because Siegmann tried to use him as puppet due to military skills. Eugene Hotherton: Warhero and skilled tactician. Lead the Americans to victory with help from Schletzin. Hugh Brannigan: Irish politician turned leader due to his due to his promises, unable to fulfill all of them (he managed to complete most, thus allowing him to be reelected) Died from English agents, causing the Highland Wars. Lewis Rath: Corrupt but charismatic hothead who managed to unite the Anglos with his Mosley-inspired redirect. Wanted an alliance with Germany but soon became enemies due to disagreements on multiple subjects during a state visit. Doug Lorphy: Raxon and professional hunter, despises the AAR due to his parents being unfairly executed due to their race. Drydeccus: infamous EGR investigator, governor of Cascadia and Minister of the Interior. Tall and charismatic man with control over many valuable assets, making him feared by many. Known for his sociable abilities, hosting many parties and events in his mansion in Vancouver and across North America. He would clamp down on corruption, earning the nickname of 'The Maul'. Harris Murphy: First leader of Utaho, greatest marksman of the time, gained position due to his popularity. Lived an abused life, killed his father and ran away. Raided towns, joined the Blue Runners (a local gang) and became infamous. Got hunted and surround by Drydeccus. Betrayed and killed Dryden during the Decade's War. Would later declare war on Mexico, when the war became a stalemate, challanged Thiago Rolaz to a duel. Would die from his injuries and literal cowboy. Thiago Rolaz: Warhero, former ranger and first president of Mexico. Died from the duel with Murphy. Volkard Rach: Leader of the SS before Thorheim, subsequently Thorheim's mentor. Rolfie Blächer: Reich centrist politician. Nasim Raab: Iraqi warhero and leader of the defeated Iraqi uprising, executed by firing squad. Ulrik Brix: Danish politician, satanic cult leader, black magic user and corrupt criminal, responsible for multiple deaths. Completely vanished before being arrested. Wolfram Hoth: infamous SS detective during the GDW, known as the Jaeger. Became high-ranking due to his association with Thorheim. Would order the execution of Ludwig Wexler. Helson Godhard: Commander of the infamous Second Battalion. Extremely talented tank commander and ruthless attacker. Cold and calculating man who prides hard discipline over morals. Died due to the Second Battalion being surrounded and destroyed. Became a national hero and propaganda piece for the Raex. Marco Malano: Italian partisan and lover of Luca Ricci. Luca Ricci: famous Italian partisan and one of the main leaders of the Italian Blue Front Movement. Activist for Italian independence, along with other national independence movements for other peoples. Pieter Magali: Grandson of Anais Magali and current leader of the pro French Independence movement. Also an asshole lol. Marcus Valh: Leader of the New Order of Australia Party (Raxons) and hardcore national-socialists. Hates the AAR due to his family being unfairly treated and later executed due to their race. Lived most of his early life on the streets, committing illegal acts to survive. Passionate public speaker with charisma, able to rally thousands into a heartfelt rage. [[Leonidas Dryden|'Leonidas Dryden']]: Great Grandson of Drydeccus, Valh's right hand man and second in command of the Raxons. Does the works behind the scene for the Raxons. Jakob Gebrowski: Polish refugee to the Nuuk Empire, turned soldier, became national hero. Alexander Onweald: Arrogant and entitled, yet undeniably talented Austroleon field marshal, conjured the invasion of India and Indonesia. Being the 'hammer that crashed down onto Asia with force of a thousand storms'. Oswald Plock: Greedy and selfish Austroleon (born in New Zealand) field marshal, jealous rival of Onweald and made the plans for the invasion of China and Philippines. Had dreams of self-grandeur and overambitious, making unrealistic plans. When actually focused and making sensible decisions, he's a true equal to Onweald. Walter Powell: Plock's right hand man. Brilliant Admiral and Grand Admiral of the Imperedom (Raex's Navy) and created of the most revered navies in history, turning the waters of Asia red with blood. Infamous for his iron will of creating large and impressive fleets, making the Raex's navy the fourth largest in all of history, behind the Nuuks, Reich and EGR. Cared little for submarine warfare and instead focused on giant fleets on unimaginable scale. [[Theodore Colt|'Theodore Colt']]: Brave and right hand man of Onweald. Decent tactician, lead and sacrificed himself in the battle of Bangkok. Became a propaganda warhero for it. Raymond Ward: Air Marshal of the Imperascend (Raex's Air Force) Neutral in the interconflicts in the Raex's armed forces. Created one of the largest air forces, used it to bomb and burn down Chinese and Indian cities. [[Desmond Burnhand|'Desmond Burnhand']]: Plock's friend and decent tactician, helped with some plans. [[Obert Wöltz|'Obert Wöltz']]: Grand Admiral of the Reichsmarine during the GDW. His overarching plan (known as the Atlantic Triangle Plan) was to surround and destroy any ships in the Atlantic by cutting them off from supplies. After this, make a naval bombardment and later invasion of the Greenland island, following a plan to surround and cut it off from supplies. None of this was able to happen due to a naval stalemate in the Atlantic, was, instead to occupy a brief naval supremacy in the pacific, but this would also later turn into a stalemate. His naval intelligence was equal to the vast power of the Nuuk navy, that being superior to the Reich navy. [[Karl Herzig|'Karl Herzig']]: Reichsmarshal of the Luftwaffe during the GDW. Was in the middle of improving and rebuilding the Luftwaffe when the GDW broke out, causing the Luftwaffe to hinder and fail most of its goals. Due to his unwillingness to accept the Grutzberg goverment, being a staunch National-Socialists, was sacked and replaced by his rival, Olaf Voit. Olaf Voit: Current Reichsmarshal of the Luftwaffe. Replaced Herzing, who was his rival. He's a democrat but is slowly shifting towards Naftism. Erich Zöller: Woeltz's former right hand man, replaced him when he had to resign due to health issues. He's a moderate National-Socialist but staunch supporter of Grutzberg [[Gerd Hatten|'Gerd Hatten']]: Lead the defense of South east Asia, defeating the Nuuk invasion plans. Attempted to invade the Australian continent when the AAR defeated Bloc, failed. Conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup. Ludwig Wexler: Respected Reich general who got killed by SS spies when he was about to reveal their dirty secrets, kick starting the ICC. Reinhardt Steinhauser: Second best SS general, jealous of Oberland's position, so conspired along with Götterheim, against him, accusing him of treason. Died from execution by Reich generals. Slaus Wölf: SS commander, turned general. Main enemy of the Foxhole Keen. Also brief Commander of the Blitztot Concentration Camp following the death of its former commander. Reiner Bürning: Current Governor of Germania, trying to stay apolitical but is National Socialist. Joseph Mann: One of the important members of Siegmann's innercircle of National-Socialists. Peter Crackling: Major activist for Amerikan independence. Jean Lefleur: Major activist for French independence. Sharad Dayal: Major activist for Indian independence. Lennart Saarinen: Leader of a Reich-Finland movement. Jörg Offen: Siegmann's right hand man, sociopath and former interrogator. Survived the ICC due to hid relative obscureness, despite him being very talented in his field. When Ricci was betrayed by Malano, Offen was given the task of torturing and getting the necessary information from her. Nearly killed Ricci until Malano raided and rescued Ricci, Offen would survive but become injured. Leopold Terrax: Australian Chief of the Army during the Bloc era. Befriended Richard Ace. Along with Armstrong, played a major role in the Australasian Civil War. Would die mid-conflict due to a heat attack and old age. [[Michael Turnhand|'Michael Turnhand']]: Australian Minister of the Interior during the Reich era of control over Australia. Was assassinated by Armstrong's orders, due to him threatening to report Armstrong and Trench for sheltering Ace, an Aboriginal. Isaac Fongols: 'One of the founders of the original Aboriginal Resistance, military commander and Matilda Williamson's mentor. 'Oscar West: Australasian Aboriginal who became treasurer, greedy and corrupt. Used taxes to fuel his own wealth. [[Jeremy Steele|'Jeremy Steele']]: Ace's right hand man, Deputy Minister of the Interior and corrupt. [[Henry Morwitz|'Henry Morwitz']]: His family was of German ancestry and was relocated to Australia by state demand. Became an officer of the Bloc's Army but defected to the Aboriginals after sympathising with them. Helped win their freedom but at the cost of his own, was unjustly jailed by Matilda for his race. Set free following Matilda's arrest. Became Minister of Defense because he was best fit, due to the shadiness of all the other potentials. Herald Wayne: Brilliant Australasian field marshal and tactician. Minor member of the Matilda Scandals, Minister of Defense from the AAR's birth to the Matilda Scandals, was replaced with Morwitz. Diago Dias: Brazilian Communist during the DSP. General and warhero during the Decade's War, lead an uprising against the corrupt Brazilian Monarchy. Successfully won it and tried to spread Communism to other nations by invading them, failed. Ladies' Man and had a legit sword fight with Ole I, of which he died in. Klaus Böhmer: Grutzberg's right hand man and member of the Teutonic Order. Vice-Weltfuhrer and rival of Weiss. Cunning, is ruthless when it comes to opposition, being nicknamed 'Grutzberg's Bulldog' and Conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup. Manfred Horstmann: Humble's friend and Chief of Justice. Has to stay apolitical but is a Naftist. Conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup, of which, is the reason he wasn't sacked and replaced like other officials in the Weltreich goverment. [[Wilfied von Hellsenberg|'Wilfied von Hellsenberg']]: Ironhard's right hand man and current Chief of Defense. Creator of the impenetrable Hellsenberg Line. Godexus: Rexus' right hand man and failed in his defense of Spain. Uliaq Elliassen: Founder of the House of Kalaallit, staunch Monarchist. [[Thariq Dero|'Thariq Dero']]: The captain of the Foxhole Keen. Stern and heroic. Lived a poor life in rural Greenland, living off hunting. Proved to be a brave and good soldier, was able to rise through the ranks due to skill and determination. He would lead the Foxhole Keen through many amazing victories. Today is a respected and revered warhero, having retired along with the other members of the Foxhole Keen's old guard. Daavi Neeqo: Dero's best friend and second-in-command in Foxhole Keen. Loori Qaar: Medic of the Foxhole Keen. Wilian Talliaq: Member of Foxhole Keen [[Martin Wills|'Martin Wills']]: Cascadian who's a very talented marksman and good friend of Dero, also apart of the Foxhole Keen. Henrich Suliaq: Newest recruit of the Foxhole Keen, talented soldier and nephew of Tryton von Blitzmark. Later sacrifices himself to save Dero. [[Pilu Staaq|'Pilu Staaq']]: Replaced Dero following the Old Guards' retirement. Joraq Keloq: Staaq's right hand man. Aggata Maliqa: New medic. Chen Zexian: Leader of a Chinese rebellion. [[Daan Heering|'Daan Heering']]: Prime Minister of the Dutch State, united the Dutch people against the Germans. Govert Vorm: Leader of the Dutch Fascists. Kobus Staarman: Leader of the Dutch Communists. Vlasis: Megalos' son and King of Croatia. Davo Kovac: Resistance fighter against the Croatian monarchy. Dutro Rostov: Praised General and Chancellor of the Russian Commonwealth. Popular until he was overthrown in 2912 for attempting to restore the Romanov Tsardom. Alexander X: Head of the House of Romanov, briefly Tsar of Russia in 2912. Georgy Ledropov: Hardcore Russian nationalist who overthrew Alexander X and Dutro Rostov in 2912. Proceeded to defeat the Communists in a civil war (2912-2913). Nestor Ostrodovich: Russo-Ukranian Communist revolutionary who attempted restore the Soviet Union in 2912. Soundly defeated and executed in 2913. Nev Lachov: Ukrainian uprising leader. Mike Teriph: Chancellor of the Darwin Mandate. Still a public hero in Northern Australia. Maximell I: English noble who fled to Australia during the Decade's War. Staunch monarchist, founder of the House of Kesling, and later the first King of the Royal Commonwealth Wellial I: Son of Maximell I. Final king of the Royal Commonwealth. Regretfully signed a treaty with the Weltreich allowing for the Reich to annex Australia following a fascist uprising. Oligar III: Current head of the House of Kesling. Paul Mauler: Reichsfuhrer of the Amerikan-Staaten, pro-independence and Naftist. Rudolf Grossberg: Reichsfuhrer of the Inka-Staaten, pro-Weltreich and National Socialist. Xu Mingfu: Premier of the People's Republic of China, 2902-2951. Dedicated Communist revolutionary. Hidemaro: Restored Emperor of Japan, 2892-2936. Restored the Japanese monarchy in the wake of the Decade's War. Aisho: Current Emperor of Japan. Accepted a deal with the Nuuk Empire to become a subject in 2987, but soon found his country a warzone when the Greater Decade's War broke out. Eric Tuxold: Raxon and public representative for the Raxons, alongside Valh himself. Charles Merrix: Raxon and the one in charge of the Raxon's [[Albert Strathguard|'Albert Strathguard']]: Leader of the Raxon's paramilitary group, the Thundermen (Blackhelms) Morx Rattrix: Raxon and in charge of the Raxon's elite military paramilitary unit and guard unit of Valh, the Vanguard (VG). Leogard: First member of Austroleon-Traeden. Tracus: Leogard's son. Kesse: Leogard's daughter. [[Leotine|'Leotine']]: current heir to the Austroleon-Traeden. [[Leaqii II|'Leaqii II']]: Current Duke of Californian Duchy. Leo Arax: Representative of the Australian population in the Californian Plurinational Assembly. Mark Rotter: American representative for the CPA. [[Jakob Kranski|'Jakob Kranski']]: Czech representative for the CPA. [[Kakki Insurput|'Kakki Insurput']]: Inuit representative for the CPA. Salazar de Gonzales: Mexican war hero and President of Mexico from 2020-2030. Invaded the United States and later the Federal Republic of Greenland. Richard Westron: Prime Minister, later President, and finally Imperator of Canada, 2023-2028. Far-right candidate who gained traction after Canada's loss to Greenland in 2023. Supported close relations with the United States. Jiang Xingwu: Chinese Maoist, succeeded Xi Jinping as President of China. Reformed China to be more Communistic. Served 2022-2032. Bruce Norman: American commander of of the "Bold Brigade" and participated in the German Civil War as the American expedition. Jim: one of the richest men alive, owns the copyright to Star Wars and literally every monster movie ever. Is speculated to be great great great etc. grandson of George Lucas.